Snippets of the Life They Have
by lcbeastly
Summary: A collection of stories of their lives. Centering mostly on Yuuri and Wolfram's lives but let's see where it goes from here should other characters be featured too. 3
1. Chapter 1

"...i hate it when you're not around and the fact that you didn't call  
but mostly i hate the way i don't hate you not even close, not even a little bit, not even at all."

* * *

The halls seem devoid of everything. only the soft click of my boots can be heard in these grand halls of Blood Pledge Castle from soldiers making their rounds in the palace. With this time of great peace, it falls unto the shoulders of every citizen to safeguard this by protecting its herald, King Yuuri Shibuya. But tonight and for the past four nights, everyone is just a little bit more uptight than usual.

* * *

Invited to Small Cimaron to celebrate the year's bountiful harvest, a big deal for the people of Small Cimaron, King Yuuri along with his personal escort headed to attend the said gathering. This time, however, Wolfram von Bielefelt, Prince Consort to the King - married for almost a year now, did not join his majesty's party. The day before the departure the firery Prince has fallen ill suddenly and could not get out of bed. A strange sickness has struck him; leaving him burning with fever and shivering with bouts of colds. Gisela has made a strict watch over the Prince should he make efforts to sneak off to join his husband the night before they departed. Fortunately, or rather unfortunately, the Prince could not even lift himself out of bed let alone sneak past the guards. Yuuri and Wolfram settled for a long goodbye. Yuuri only allowed to touch Wolfram's hand for fear of him catching whatever it is that the Prince has.

The King did not almost go to Small Cimaron due to the Prince's health. But, "duty comes first," Wolfram reminded him. With all the preparations already made for the party to leave and for their reception in Small Cimaron, the couple despite their own feelings could not let their people down.

To aide his weakening brother, Gwendal went along with Yuuri joining Conrart and a handful of their men to stand as guards. Yuuri never did like to bring too many people to such things. And he never truly worried for his safety with this time of peace and his confidence in Conrart, in his own and now in Gwendal's abilities to defend themselves and each other.

Constant exchanges we made between Gwendal, who accompanied Yuuri, and Gunter, who stayed behind as executor while the King is away and the Prince Consort incapacitated. The moment the celebration ended in Small Cimaron, Yuuri insisted that their party depart which no one could despute. In Yuuri's urgency to return, the party sailed across the seas in a storm. The last message Gwendal was able to send out spoke of this before they left the shores of Small Cimaron. Equiped with Shin Makoku's finest ships, four days have passed since and still no word from Gwendal.

Nothing yet has been mentioned to Wolfram about this situation. However, it was fairly obvious to the Prince that something is wrong. Four days since the event and with what he know about Yuuri, which is a lot, he would insist on leaving immediately after the party given Wolfram's current condition. Two days is all it takes from Small Cimaron back to Shin Makoku and it has already been four days. It doesn't help that Gunter cannot hide his worry despite his best efforts. Even Yosak has not been able to gather anything about the party.

Wolfram keeps telling himself each day that has gone by that Yuuri must have stayed behind a little more at Small Cimaron. "That wimp cannot say no to a polite and hopeful invitation from Sara to extend his stay. Such a kind wimp he is."

The days which have gone by have not been easy. No messages. No envoys. No nothing. This was supposed to be a routine trip. A simple party that they have gone together for the past four years since Yuuri arrived in Shin Makoku. On the one year that Wolfram leaves Yuuri alone, shit happens.

There's an insane part of Wolfram that's telling him that "Yuuri just wants to surprise you with his return. You'll see when he bursts through those doors, he'll have this ridiculous grin on his face. He'll tell you 'Gotcha!'." That insane part is being beaten to death by the rest of Wolfram's mind.

"Don't do this to me, Wimp. Not now. Come home please." A silent prayer every chance he could get is all Wolfram can really do.

It's way past midnight but he cannot will himself to sleep. Even though he knows fair well that he has to take care of himself much better or the Wimp will go ballistic if he knew. But everytime, he closes his eyes, they just snap open hoping that Yuuri will magically appear. Like a dream he just woke up from.

They will be celebrating their first year anniversary soon. Yuuri chose to time their wedding with the first day he arrived in Shin Makoku - the day he first proposed to Wolfram. During their wedding, when he was saying his vows - as was customary on Earth, which Ulrike and the rest of the country didn't mind for the King to add on to their wedding, Yuuri said that "I think on that first day I came to this world, this old soul of mine knew that I cannot bear to be here without you by my side. For all my faults and shortcomings, you are my shield. For all my hopes and my dreams, you are my sword." He slid a ring on Wolfram's ring finger. The vows was actually the one thing he insisted on for the wedding everything else he left to the 'reliable hands of Gunter'.

"I'll forever remember this day as the day I made the best decision in my life. I hope you'll remember it too as the day I surrender whole myself and my future to you as I'm hoping to the high heavens you would do the same for me too." Wolfram could only let the tears fall after hearing Yuuri's wedding vow. He was stunned actually, unable to move fearing this was an illusion. Should he move it'll all just fade away. Just remembering is making his heart beat wildly and his whole being yearn for Yuuri's return even more.

Gunter had ordered search parties though small and not too many yet for fear of starting panic over their missing King. But nothing could appease Wolfram's worrying only Yuuri's safe return.

It was a few hours after midnight seven days since Gwendal's last message to the castle. Wolfram has finally dozed off to dreamland, when rustling in the grounds woke him up. Getting up with a little difficulty, he looked out the window to see soldiers scurrying about. Gunter was heading the mess of people directly the soldiers. It looks like he's organizing another search party.

Knocks on the door startled the Prince a little but motion for the person to enter. Yozak with his bright orange hair greets him with a fairly wide grin on his face. "He's back," he said. Wolfram never thought such simple words could ever move him so much.

Nothing was explained to him yet as Yozak assisted him, leading him perhaps to where Yuuri and his party are. His shock and joy at Yuuri's return was overturned when he recognized where they were heading - the infirmary wing.

His heart almost stops at the thought of something terrible has happened to Yuuri. But Yozak leads him on. 'Everything should be fine right. He was smiling when he got me. That's always a good sign right.' There are aides moving around assisting the people that we coming in. As Wolfram looks around none of the people being assisted seem to have suffered anything serious. No one is bleeding. No missing body parts. No screams.

He is lead to the end of the infirmary where private quarters are. Yozak opens the doors for him and he's tempted to close his eyes. But he keeps them wide open and takes in the room. Gisela is right beside the bed. Holding onto

Conrart explains what happened to them. "He was being foolish really. But I could not blame him. After the closing ceremonies of the festival, he ordered our immediate departure. King Sara's groveling for His majesty to stay a little longer fell to deaf ears. When we reached the port, the crew informed us of the bad weather that we should not even think about leaving. The storm truly was pretty bad. Gwendal's and my own suggestions of postponing departure until dawn were not heard. He used his majutsu. Blue energy enveloped him throughout our journery which kept the clouds, the rains, and the winds at bay. To be honest, I had not thought that anyone could control the weather and the seas the way he did that night."

There's a pause and Conrart breathes out a sigh showing dissappointment - at himself mainly. He seems to be blame himself for letting such a thing happen to his charge. "But he had not rested since the party. Not to mention he had a few drinks and he was obviously worried sick - berrating himself for even leaving your side." Looking at Wolfram at that last statement; hoping that he could see the sincerity in Yuuri and his own intentions. "We were already in the middle of the journey back when he lost his control." He paused for a little break as one of the aides made him drink some medicine to improve his strength. Perhaps to renew any lost stamina.

"Before we knew what was going on, in the middle of the sea, all the forces came at us at once. The storm came back with a vengeance. Heavy rains made manning the ship nearly impossible. The winds were coming from all directions; howling at us. Truly the worst possible conditions to be at sea. I tried to take His majesty below the deck so he can rest away from the weather. But once he regained his wits he did his best to concentrate once more and calm the seas. That lead to a whirlpool enveloping the whole ship. When we all came to, the seas were calmer but just a little different. Gwendal had the men make repairs on the ship and get it ready to set sail as soon as possible. His majesty was still unconscious when a few hours later, a party arrived in a helicopter."

The term helicopter had the audience bewildered. They had never heard of such a thing nor seen a contraption as Conrart described.

Conrart continued. "Somehow we were transported to Earth."

TBC 3

* * *

I'll be cutting it here for the mean time. Please stay tuned. My first try at a KKM fic and a YuuRam one at that.

"...i hate it when you're not around and the fact that you didn't call  
but mostly i hate the way i don't hate you not even close, not even a little bit, not even at all."

The halls seem devoid of everything. only the soft click of my boots can be heard in these grand

halls of Blood Pledge Castle from soldiers making their rounds in the palace. With this time of

great peace, it falls unto the shoulders of every citizen to safeguard this by protecting its herald,

King Yuuri Shibuya. But tonight and for the past four nights, everyone is just a little bit more

uptight than usual.

Invited to Small Cimaron to celebrate the year's bountiful harvest, a big deal for the people of

Small Cimaron, King Yuuri along with his personal escort headed to attend the said gathering.

This time, however, Wolfram von Bielefelt, Prince Consort to the King - married for almost a

year now, did not join his majesty's party. The day before the departure the firery Prince has

fallen ill suddenly and could not get out of bed. A strange sickness has struck him; leaving him

burning with fever and shivering with bouts of colds. Gisela has made a strict watch over the

Prince should he make efforts to sneak off to join his husband the night before they departed.

Fortunately, or rather unfortunately, the Prince could not even lift himself out of bed let alone

sneak past the guards. Yuuri and Wolfram settled for a long goodbye. Yuuri only allowed to

touch Wolfram's hand for fear of him catching whatever it is that the Prince has.

The King did not almost go to Small Cimaron due to the Prince's health. But, "duty comes first,"

Wolfram reminded him. With all the preparations already made for the party to leave and for

their reception in Small Cimaron, the couple despite their own feelings could not let their people

down.

To aide his weakening brother, Gwendal went along with Yuuri joining Conrart and a handful of

their men to stand as guards. Yuuri never did like to bring too many people to such things. And

he never truly worried for his safety with this time of peace and his confidence in Conrart, in his

own and now in Gwendal's abilities to defend themselves and each other.

Constant exchanges we made between Gwendal, who accompanied Yuuri, and Gunter, who

stayed behind as executor while the King is away and the Prince Consort incapacitated. The

moment the celebration ended in Small Cimaron, Yuuri insisted that their party depart which no

one could despute. In Yuuri's urgency to return, the party sailed across the seas in a storm. The

last message Gwendal was able to send out spoke of this before they left the shores of Small

Cimaron. Equiped with Shin Makoku's finest ships, four days have passed since and still no word

from Gwendal.

Nothing yet has been mentioned to Wolfram about this situation. However, it was fairly obvious

to the Prince that something is wrong. Four days since the event and with what he know about

Yuuri, which is a lot, he would insist on leaving immediately after the party given Wolfram's

current condition. Two days is all it takes from Small Cimaron back to Shin Makoku and it has

already been four days. It doesn't help that Gunter cannot hide his worry despite his best efforts.

Even Yosak has not been able to gather anything about the party.

Wolfram keeps telling himself each day that has gone by that Yuuri must have stayed behind a

little more at Small Cimaron. "That wimp cannot say no to a polite and hopeful invitation from

Sara to extend his stay. Such a kind wimp he is."

The days which have gone by have not been easy. No messages. No envoys. No nothing. This

was supposed to be a routine trip. A simple party that they have gone together for the past four

years since Yuuri arrived in Shin Makoku. On the one year that Wolfram leaves Yuuri alone, shit

happens.

There's an insane part of Wolfram that's telling him that "Yuuri just wants to surprise you with his

return. You'll see when he bursts through those doors, he'll have this ridiculous grin on his face.

He'll tell you 'Gotcha!'." That insane part is being beaten to death by the rest of Wolfram's mind.

"Don't do this to me, Wimp. Not now. Come home please." A silent prayer every chance he

could get is all Wolfram can really do.

It's way past midnight but he cannot will himself to sleep. Even though he knows fair well that he

has to take care of himself much better or the Wimp will go ballistic if he knew. But everytime,

he closes his eyes, they just snap open hoping that Yuuri will magically appear. Like a dream he

just woke up from.

They will be celebrating their first year anniversary soon. Yuuri chose to time their wedding with

the first day he arrived in Shin Makoku - the day he first proposed to Wolfram. During their

wedding, when he was saying his vows - as was customary on Earth, which Ulrike and the rest of

the country didn't mind for the King to add on to their wedding, Yuuri said that "I think on that

first day I came to this world, this old soul of mine knew that I cannot bear to be here without

you by my side. For all my faults and shortcomings, you are my shield. For all my hopes and my

dreams, you are my sword." He slid a ring on Wolfram's ring finger. The vows was actually the

one thing he insisted on for the wedding everything else he left to the 'reliable hands of Gunter'.

"I'll forever remember this day as the day I made the best decision in my life. I hope you'll

remember it too as the day I surrender whole myself and my future to you as I'm hoping to the

high heavens you would do the same for me too." Wolfram could only let the tears fall after

hearing Yuuri's wedding vow. He was stunned actually, unable to move fearing this was an

illusion. Should he move it'll all just fade away. Just remembering is making his heart beat wildly

and his whole being yearn for Yuuri's return even more.

Gunter had ordered search parties though small and not too many yet for fear of starting panic

over their missing King. But nothing could appease Wolfram's worrying only Yuuri's safe return.

It was a few hours after midnight seven days since Gwendal's last message to the castle.

Wolfram has finally dozed off to dreamland, when rustling in the grounds woke him up. Getting

up with a little difficulty, he looked out the window to see soldiers scurrying about. Gunter was

heading the mess of people directly the soldiers. It looks like he's organizing another search

party.

Knocks on the door startled the Prince a little but motion for the person to enter. Yozak with his

bright orange hair greets him with a fairly wide grin on his face. "He's back," he said. Wolfram

never thought such simple words could ever move him so much.

Nothing was explained to him yet as Yozak assisted him, leading him perhaps to where Yuuri and

his party are. His shock and joy at Yuuri's return was overturned when he recognized where

they were heading - the infirmary wing.

His heart almost stops at the thought of something terrible has happened to Yuuri. But Yozak

leads him on. 'Everything should be fine right. He was smiling when he got me. That's always a

good sign right.' There are aides moving around assisting the people that we coming in. As

Wolfram looks around none of the people being assisted seem to have suffered anything

serious. No one is bleeding. No missing body parts. No screams.

He is lead to the end of the infirmary where private quarters are. Yozak opens the doors for him

and he's tempted to close his eyes. But he keeps them wide open and takes in the room. Gisela

is right beside the bed. Holding onto

Conrart explains what happened to them. "He was being foolish really. But I could not blame

him. After the closing ceremonies of the festival, he ordered our immediate departure. King

Sara's groveling for His majesty to stay a little longer fell to deaf ears. When we reached the

port, the crew informed us of the bad weather that we should not even think about leaving. The

storm truly was pretty bad. Gwendal's and my own suggestions of postponing departure until

dawn were not heard. He used his majutsu. Blue energy enveloped him throughout our

journery which kept the clouds, the rains, and the winds at bay. To be honest, I had not thought

that anyone could control the weather and the seas the way he did that night."

There's a pause and Conrart breathes out a sigh showing dissappointment - at himself mainly.

He seems to be blame himself for letting such a thing happen to his charge. "But he had not

rested since the party. Not to mention he had a few drinks and he was obviously worried sick -

berrating himself for even leaving your side." Looking at Wolfram at that last statement; hoping

that he could see the sincerity in Yuuri and his own intentions. "We were already in the middle of

the journey back when he lost his control." He paused for a little break as one of the aides made

him drink some medicine to improve his strength. Perhaps to renew any lost stamina.

"Before we knew what was going on, in the middle of the sea, all the forces came at us at once.

The storm came back with a vengeance. Heavy rains made manning the ship nearly impossible.

The winds were coming from all directions; howling at us. Truly the worst possible conditions to

be at sea. I tried to take His majesty below the deck so he can rest away from the weather. But

once he regained his wits he did his best to concentrate once more and calm the seas. That lead

to a whirlpool enveloping the whole ship. When we all came to, the seas were calmer but just a

little different. Gwendal had the men make repairs on the ship and get it ready to set sail as soon

as possible. His majesty was still unconscious when a few hours later, a party arrived in a

helicopter."

The term helicopter had the audience bewildered. They had never heard of such a thing nor

seen a contraption as Conrart described.

Conrart continued. "Somehow we were transported to Earth."


	2. Chapter 2

**Please read the AN below.**

**DISCLAIMER: Kyou Kara Maou is not mine but the story is.**

**Chapter Title: Little Miracles 1**

* * *

Married life changes a lot in a man.

In all their years together, since the first night that Yuuri came to this world, nights were the most dreaded part of the day. It was worse than hours signing papers with Gwendal. Even though there were days that Yuuri had to double check his arm to make sure his hand was still there. He would always get weird looks from the General whenever Yuuri did that followed by a cough and a wrinkle or two above his brow. It was much worse than Gunter's mumbling in what was so called classes. Yuuri understands that as the sovereign in this kingdom, knowing it is paramount. But Gunter simply can't keep himself from dragging the lessons on and on and on. Just when Yuuri thinks he has escaped into the land of daydreams, he would be woken up by his Adviser's crying and wailing.

Despite having to go through hell in his every day routine, it only gets worse come bed time. Truly, Yuuri was shocked beyond belief when he first found the lump of ruffles and lace that was Wolfram on his bed. It can't be denied that he looked nothing less than an angel in that outfit but everything changes when the lights go off. That little angel morphs into a wild devil once he falls asleep. Yuuri can't get a wink of sleep with Wolfram set on keeping him up with punches, kicks and moves Yuuri can't name that will always leave him hanging in an awkward and extremely painful position on the bed.

However, with his marriage to Wolfram, nights were something to look forward to. After his feelings to Wolfram came to the fore and were returned eventually leading to their marriage, Yuuri found creative ways to enjoy his night time with his lawfully wedded husband.

Barely having experience with women or people in general on Earth, Yuuri was the first person shocked by his reaction to falling in love with the blond prince. There were days when Wolfram was scolding him just to get Yuuri's hands off of him. Perhaps he did know, given his nurturing and peace loving nature to everyone he came across and the kingdom as a whole, that Yuuri would become an absolutely doting lover and husband but not to the extent that it manifested in Yuuri's relationship to Wolfram. Always brings treats and sweets to the Prince just to steal him away from training with his troops. Wolfram would always be red to his ears blushing whenever Yuuri took it upon himself to put Wolf's favorite foods on his plate and the parts he didn't like on his own plate. Not to mention the whole lot of public displays of affection. Yuuri became this kissing monster but after an earful from Gwendal he managed to tame it down to pecks and clean kisses during public affairs.

At night, however, no one could really give Yuuri a lecture on that. Yuuri's favorite part of the day was not just because of all the sex. He could do all that outside their room and at all times of the day whenever they managed to sneak out of their duties without their absence being noticed. That was a big factor true. What he loved the most was the fact that he could only calm down Wolfram's wild sleeping habits is if he was holding him – cuddling him. Unlike before, Yuuri did not lose hours of precious sleep because of the pain of punches. He would spend his nights just watching Wolfram sleep. He would never truly understand what made this perfect creature fall in love with him the way that he did but Yuuri would always be thankful.

Tonight like most nights, Yuuri could only stare while running his fingers gently on golden locks. Even though Wolfram is very keen when it comes to possible threats in their bedroom, it came as a surprise to Yuuri when Wolfram didn't stir the first time he did this. However, at one talk with Conrart, he did mention that Wolfram's body might be already so used to my own that it does not consider me a threat anymore. Long full lashes covered deep green eyes. A cute nose followed by pouting kissable lips that are just slightly parted.

"Maybe if I'd been a month, a week or even a day later, I would never know this joy you bring to my heart." Yuuri said to the sleeping Prince breaking the silence in the room. Brushing the golden locks some more, he continues, "And I know you hate it when I get emotional like this but I promise you I will keep trying to be worthy of your love." He ended with a kiss on Wolfram's forehead. Lashes were fluttering when Yuuri moved back a bit after the kiss. Sleep clearly still wants to stay with Wolfram.

"Yuuri, what are you doing still up?" He shifted a bit moving closer to Yuuri to cuddle some more and already missing the heat from being so close. "Go back to sleep. Big day tomorrow." Wolfram said the last part a bit muddled. He was fast asleep again tucking his head on Yuuri's chest and under his chin. One arm pressed against his chest while the other loosely hung on Yuuri's side.  
Yuuri could only smile at this. "Yup. I can never be thankful enough." He thought.

* * *

**Author's Notes: I AM SO SORRY for the delay in updating this story. It was not my intention to do so. My laptop got fried and inspiration was hard to come by so again I'm sorry. This story is meant to be a series of little stories from Yuuri and Wolfram's life. Some one shots and a few not so singular. I hope you still love it even though it might not make sense at times.**

**Clarification - The first chapter is a separate mini story from this one although still pertaining to the same life of YuuRam. I'll be posting the continuation of that once it meets my approval. So far all I've come up with don't really fit into what I hope to accomplish with chapter 1's storyline.**

**Thank you so much for everyone who read my story(s) and reviewed and/or followed & favorite-d. I really welcome all ideas to make this story better.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes:** Ta-dah! So sorry for the long haitus. Lappy died on me and I haven't been able to replace her yet plus inspiration is quite scarce. I got this idea while thinking up some stuff for my other stories. heheh (^~^) Please know that this is not connected in anyway to the other stories. I think I made it clear that SLTH is a collection of stories. I'm not a big fan of stories like this to be honest because they leave me very sad and hurt myself but I just wanted to let the words flow out of me. PLEASE do review, comment and recommend anything to me. I'm very open to new ideas. Thank you!

**Disclaimer:** As always, I don't own anything just this plot Kyou Kara Maou belong to someone else.

* * *

Onyx eyes open to the sight of a blurry room. After a moment and a few blinks, he could now see the ceiling of his four poster bed. The light in the room reveals that its still well into the night. A full moon is clearly seen from the open balcony doors to his right. A gentle yet chilly night breeze rolls into the room. He feels the cold biting on his cheeks but pays it no mind. He is mainly a water elemental after all plus the plush blankets provide sufficient warmth.

He sighs.

He reaches up to cover his eyes for a bit to help clear his mind, when he notices another presence in the bed. He looks to the left and sees a tuff of fair hair. Even though the room is barely illuminated by the moon he could see clearly a blonde head.

His heart pounds.

(Maybe it's just my imagination trying to fool me. Make me hope.)

His bed mate is facing away from him. Oblivious to the world and peaceful in dreamland is this person.

He reaches out.

His fingers delicately touch those curls of blonde hair. They're quite long now, reaching past the shoulders by a bit. But he pays it no mind, as long as they're golden like the sun and curled and seeming to bounce with life. So fitting to who he is. A ray of sunshine on a gloomy day.

He touches some more.

His bed mate stirs now. He is stunned in anticipation. Then, he feels his whole body chill when the sleepy face that greets him is not the one he wanted so desperately to see.

He pulls back his hand.

"Yuuri, why are still awake?"

She adds a gentle chuckle, followed by a moan as she turns her body to the side facing him. Her hands reaches for him while the other is tucked away under her head.

"I'm sorry I think I woke you. Go back to sleep."

To be honest, he has forgotten her name. Isabella? Isadora? Izzelle? He's sure it has an "is" sound in it. For now, he will live not remembering. Surely tomorrow he can ask Gunter or Conrart for her name.

She persists.

Moving closer to him, she leans her head on his shoulder and drapes an arm around his waist. It's not everyday one gets to bed a king. If she's lucky, she might get pregnant and be set for life. She had heard a rumor one of the courtiers was impregnated by the king and now lives in her own mansion with servants and anything else she could only hope for. They're very secretive of these things especially with the help of the king's advisers.

"Are you worried about something? Maybe I can help ease your mind. Just tell me."

Her fingers trace circles on his stomach. Slowly they're making their way down.

He stops her.

A warm calloused hand closes on her wrist, and puts her hand back on her side of his personal space, which is on her own body. He smiles, the kind he uses on diplomats he despises but needs to be friendly towards. He's not sure if she could really see it but he smiles anyway. Perhaps that makes it easier.

"It's already late. If I remember correctly it's a big day tomorrow."

(I don't know if I could without the haze brought by drunkeness.)

She is not stopped.

"Oh, Yuuri. You would never be a bother."

She is already so familiar with him after just one night. She puts her hand once again on him. This time she chooses to place it on his chest near the site on his shoulder where her head is resting. She nuzzles him as well; pressing every inch of her naked body she could against him.

He pretends to have not heard.

He closes his eyes - an attempt to will himself to sleep. Maybe he'd wake up and tomorrow has already passed. Oh, how one can only hope. Tomorrow would not be possible without him of course.

As king, his presence is necessary in every big event especially concerning the ten noble families. He is even more needed when one such noble is bringing a first born for Shinou's blessing and to be introduced to his king.

Why he couldn't cancel because of sheer awkwardness and heartache he did not know.

Why he had to see their son - the product of their happy and loving marriage - he did not know.

Why he had to see him ever he still did not know.

He remembers that day so clearly up until now. Two years, seven months and give or take three days but who's counting really. It was the first time he has ever been with a woman but not the first time to be with someone.

Aided by alcohol so freely distributed during his 23rd birthday, both he and his then fiance, Wolfram, enjoyed the pleasures of the flesh. If he would be honest, he would say that nothing felt more right than their time together. It was awkward touching another man but something just clicked for the two of them. Wolfram let him explore and take control; simply guiding him with moans and touches. The morning after he pretended he remembered nothing. With a groan, he said, "damn, Wolf, what were they serving last night? My head hurts like hell and I can't remember a thing. I didn't embarass myself too much, did I?"

The shock is clear on his face just as much as the pain was in those eyes. He shook his head and turned away from him. They hadn't discussed anything from that night.

Later that day, he approach Lady Thalie from small country neighboring Caloria. She was a beauty like all those who approached him. She was slender but had the right fat in the right places, delicate features, and her hair pulled back to show off her generous assets but curled behind her back with a few rebellious locks cascading in her front. He distinctly remembered that she was very flirty with him but still quite decent. If he would be honest once more, he would admit that he was a stupid teenager who couldn't face his own feelings. He wanted to prove his feelings were wrong.

They talked really. He brought her out to the gardens. Their country was new to the alliance and he has never been there to visit so there were lots to talk about. But that really wasn't his agenda.

Walking around both dropping innuendoes and with a little bit of fate, Lady Thalie had slipped and pressed against Yuuri. A brush of lips began a barrage of passionate liplocking and carresses. Soon, Lady Thalie with the top of her dress open; exposing a part of her anatomy which makes her very different from Wolfram and which Yuuri thoroughly explored, began the task of pulling down Yuuri's trousers. This lead to the position Wolfram found them in - with Yuuri's cock down her throat, and his hands digging into her hair.

He will never forget.

In this life or even the next, he will never forget the look on Wolfram's face when he found them. He was on the verge of tears, eyes full of pain, and mouth agape. Wolfram never spoke to him again. Once he made it back into the castle, to his office, to their bedroom, he would be slapped with the official document annulling their engagement courtesy of Gwendal and the removal of everything that Wolfram owned - his clothes and effects from their room and his books from his office.

Yuuri only saw him next during his departure to Beliefeld lands. Try as he might, he could not overcome Gwendal and Conrart's combined effort to stop him from following or even speaking to Wolfram. Conrart's statement was all he got. "You've done enough, Yuuri."

A few days later, he finds out Greta visited Wolfram in Beliefeld accompanied by Murata and Conrart. Murata never came back.

A few weeks later, he receives a letter informing him but not inviting him to Wolfram and Murata's engagement party in the Beliefeld estate. The union of one of the most, if not the most, prominent noble house and the legendary great sage whose status is only superseded by the Maou himself.

A month later, he is sucked back to Earth, unable to make it back and returning only to find a week has passed and so has the wedding. He sulked for days and everyone gave him space to adjust to the knowledge. Then, he never prayed to Shinou for anything ever again.

Some more months later, a letter arrives to him informing him of tomorrow's activities. The birth of a first born son from any noble house is seen as a wonderful blessing. The child would be presented to Shinou's temple to receive his blessing and to the Maou as a sign of the house's goodwill to the nation as a whole. The letter said his name was Kenneth Alexandrei. No doubt after his father.

(What would our child's name be, huh Wolf?)

All this has led to exactly how Wolfram left him - in the arms of some hussy and drowning in shame and in sorrow.

He looks at her once more and thinks.

I look at her Wolf wanting to see you. Maybe if I wish hard enough, I can see your face instead. I touch her hoping to remember the feel of your body. So firm and so strong unlike her softness. I wonder every time why I do this. I know for a fact that none of them will ever be you. They will only be able to help me pass the time I'm missing you.

(What would you say if you could see me now, Wolf?)

Silence was all he got. Maybe if he went back to sleep, he could escape to a land where it would be the birth of his and Wolfram's child that the nation will be celebrating. Some place where he could see his smile everyday when he wakes up; where he could hear his laughter and his scolding at every turn; where he could reach out and feel his warmth instead of this nameless faceless stranger. And if he was lucky, he would never wake up from this nightmare.


End file.
